


The Iron Man Incident

by LostInTheSun



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: 7snogs, F/M, The Parking Spot Escalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheSun/pseuds/LostInTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Amy are partners in crime. When they don't spray paint Sheldon's name on his lost spot after dark or rush Penny to the ER, they go to the bank. Where Sheldon gets tackled to the ground. Because their life is epic like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Man Incident

**Author's Note:**

> answer to the theme "errand" for the 7snogs challenge.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Amy's gaze left the tree-shaped air-freshener it was fixated upon and fell on his face. In the dark of the night, she could barely see his bright blue eyes, but she felt them staring at her. Catching a glimpse of his  _oh-so-kissable_  yet unattainable mouth, she forced herself to shrug her answer.

"I don't know."

She couldn't see his face properly, but she knew confusion had just nestled here and she couldn't repress a smile.

"How come?"

"Well, I am finishing work later than usual tomorrow, and then I have to go to the bank. There's a coffee can full of change I've been meaning to get there for a few days now."

Sheldon didn't reply and silence fell once more in the taxi that was driving them both to their respective places. Their driver made a passing comment from time to time but neither Sheldon nor Amy bothered to answer and when he finally stopped at Los Robles Avenue, he seemed relieved to get rid of one of them.

Just before he exited the car, Sheldon turned to Amy.

"May I go with you?"

Amy felt her heart beating a little bit faster. Was Sheldon really asking her if he could spend the night in Glendale?

"What do you mean, Sheldon?" she asked, her voice trembling from excitation and hope.

"To the bank. May I go with you to the bank?"

Pushing away a feeling of disappointment ( _This is Sheldon, Amy. Of course he wasn't going to sleep with you tonight._ ), Amy shrugged once more.

"Why not?"

"Come to CalTech, we'll go to the bank from there."

She nodded, and Sheldon payed for the taxi before getting out. Amy wanted to think he was slow and reluctant to leave her just yet, and actually, she was pretty sure he  _really_  was. Before turning on his heels towards his building, he looked at Amy and smiled.

"Thanks for leaving your car on my spot."

Amy smiled back, and her eyes finally caught his. They were glad and peaceful and thankful all at the same time, and Amy felt her heart flutter before answering "You're welcome, Sheldon. Have a good night."

And then he was gone, but not really, because she still had this warmth in the chest, the one that she would only ever get when thinking about him.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock._  "Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock._  "Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock._  "Amy."

Right on time, and Amy quickly opened the door, her bag already on her shoulder.

"Hello Amy," he said, smiling, and just seeing his face made her nearly forget the awful evening she had the day before.

"Hello Sheldon. How's Penny?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I haven't seen her today."

Amy sighed, wondering if her Bestie was still angry at her. She probably was. After all, Amy had sent her to the emergency room. But then again, it had not really been her fault. Taking the bus to CalTech to discover that her car had been towed, she and Sheldon had had to spend way too much time paying a way too expensive fine to get it back. They then had stormed off to Bernadette's their forgotten trip to the bank coming back on their minds when Sheldon, waiting in Amy's car, had seen her and Bernadette rushing a broken-nosed Penny out of the building. They then had lost even more time in the ER, and when Amy had dropped both Sheldon and Penny at Los Robles Avenue, it had been way too late into the night to even consider going to the bank.

"Shall we go?" Sheldon asked, and Amy nodded, stepping out of her apartment and locking the door before following her boyfriend out of her building and into the parking lot.

They drove in a comfortable silence, Amy stealing glances at Sheldon's perfect face and his long, elegant fingers playing with his abnormally big bag. She felt herself blushing furiously, imagining these very fingers running on her skin, leaving goose bumps in their trail, and decided it was more reasonable of her to focus on driving them alive to the bank. She'd have time to fantasize about Sheldon's lovemaking skills later and…  _wow, focus, Fowler._

They finally arrived unharmed at the bank, and Amy got out of her car, expecting Sheldon to do the same. However, when she looked at him, she saw him still sitting in his car, getting something out of his bag. Fearing she might know what he was reaching for, she sighed. And, unsurprisingly, when Sheldon finally got out of the car, he was wearing that stupid helmet he had stolen from Howard.

* * *

After three hours spent explaining that no, her boyfriend wasn't planning on robbing the bank, and that yes, he had trouble getting social rules such as "never enter a bank dressed like you're going to kill everyone in the building", Amy was finally able to convince the director of the bank not to call the police and to lead her in the room Sheldon had been locked in with two security guards.

When the door opened, she spotted him, sitting on the floor, his head down on his knees, seeming pretty shaken. She could only imagine what had been going on in this room for three hours, and she knew it'd be hard to get him back on his feet. Sighing, she softly walked towards him, barely registering the quick conversation between the director and the security staff. Sitting next to him, she simply said "hey", choosing to remain silent for the time being. He most likely had been physically hurt during this three-hour long interrogation, and she knew that he had probably been relieving his Texan childhood, filled with bullies.

Silence stretched for a few minutes before Sheldon finally talked.

"I should have listened to you," he mumbled into his knees.

_Indeed_ , she thought.  _I told you it was a bad idea to wear a helmet into a bank._

But she knew better than rubbing salt in his wound, so she simply said: "It's alright. When you think about it, it's actually pretty badass, what happened to you."

Sheldon finally raised his face from his knees and looked at her, his question written in his eyes.

"How many of your friends can boast about having been taken for a threat?"

He looked at her intently for several seconds before his face broke into a broad, genuine smile. Amy smiled back, knowing she had succeeded in fixing him for the time being.

* * *

Night-time had fallen on Pasadena a long time ago when Amy decided she should head back to Glendale. After the incident at the bank, she had driven Sheldon back to his apartment and, as specified in the Relationship Agreement, clause Boo-Boos and Ouchies, had stayed there to attend to his wounds. Not that there were a lot of physical evidence of the incident – his knee was scratched and he had a bruise on his back – but Amy didn't mind: seeing Sheldon stripped down to his Superman boxer in the middle of his living room, furiously blushing, was definitely enough to keep her warm.

"I should get going, Sheldon," she breathed, lifting her hand from his injured knee.

He looked at her with wide eyes and protested:

"I'm not feeling better yet."

Sighing, Amy looked at her watch. "It's 10, Sheldon. I have work in the morning."

He seemed to hesitate before he reluctantly nodded. Amy smiled, gathering her things while Sheldon put his robe on. Trying not to feel too disappointed at the sight of Sheldon's once again clothed body, Amy walked to the door, hearing her boyfriend's footsteps behind her. When she reached the door and turned towards Sheldon, she was surprised to find him really close to her and once more, she felt her breathing quicken and her heart stomp.

She wanted to say goodbye, but found herself speechless under Sheldon's intense gaze. He looked into her eyes for what felt the longest time, turning Amy's knees to jelly. Then, finally, he simply said "Thank you, Amy. For everything you've done for me these past three days," and she croaked a weak "You're welcome, Sheldon."

She thought it'd be the end of it when he suddenly gripped her shoulders, and quickly planted a small kiss on her lips. It was over before Amy could register anything, and when she finally re alised what had happened, Sheldon was already retreating back into his room.

Bringing her fingers to her tingling lips, she quickly exited 4A, a new spring in her steps. Maybe she should actually thank Howard and Bernadette.


End file.
